The Hidden Supernatural (Vampire Diaries)
by Sammyemmy4
Summary: In Mystic Falls, things are starting to look bleak after Damon Salvatore locked himself in a coffin to desiccate, along with the hunter Raina that is constantly hunting Stefan, all hope seems lost, until 18 Yr old Zabrina Roves arrives in Mystic Falls, where it is discovered that she may just be the key to ending Raina once and for all...
1. The Newcomer

**Here is the first chapter of my story, I understand it won't make as much sense when the next episode of vampire diaries comes out, but I will try to incorporate my story with the shows plot as much as I can, while still sticking to my own story. i know its not that long, its just supposed to introduce you to the plot**

 **Enjoy! Don't forget to review my chapter (and please be gentle, it's my first fanfic)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries, or any of its characters**

**Damon POV**  
Cold. Darkness. That was all I felt. And the hunger. It consumed me. All I wanted was to tear out of this coffin and rip into the neck of the first person I see. Oh god, what am I even thinking right now? I have been alone with my mind for only 10 minutes and already I'm having homicidal thoughts. I never imagined it would be like this, desiccating. I always imagined I would fall into a deep slumber and then awake when blood would touch my lips. It's much worse. Now, I have to lie here for the next 60 years listening to myself slowly go crazy, repeating Bonnies last words to me, over and over, this is almost worst than death, but it will be worth it, to have Elena by my side once again, that was all I wanted, it was a hard choice, leaving my brother, my best friends Bonnie and Alaric, but I can't imagine a life without Elena in it, with those final thoughts, I prayed these decades would go by faster, for an eternity of happiness awaits

 **Zabrina POV**

I stared out at the horizon, the wind whipping at my hair as I drove along the bumpy road. I really wish there were more signs in this area, i thought. I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I was supposed to be going to my friends place in West Virginia, but since the signs vanished about an hour ago, I couldn't tell where I was going, I asked Siri to pull up my location, but my phone wasn't getting any service. As if my life couldn't get any worse, my car suddenly stopped  
"Crap" I muttered to myself. I checked the fuel gauge. It was full. There must be something wrong with the engine  
I pulled open the car door and stepped outside, my boots crunching on the rocky road. I scanned my surroundings. I was in the middle of nowhere, no gas station, no buildings whatsoever. I sighed, heading towards the back of the car, pulling up the hood, in doing so, a wave of smoke engulfed me, almost making me pass out. I fought through it, and inspected the engine. It had definitely broken down. I reached towards it, attempting to figure out the source of the damage, when suddenly, I felt something flow through me, like an energy, it was surreal. Voices were faintly whispering to each other. I was snapped out of my trance when my car burst to life, the energy roaring like never before. In my shock, I fell over, slowly backing away from my car in disbelief. What the hell just happened!? I'm was like I magically fixed the car. But, there was no such thing as magic, was there?  
My thoughts starting to frighten me, I got back into my car, shaking the whole experience off as possible dementia, I put my car into drive and continued on the endless road. I was really getting sick of driving, and I was honestly quite concerned about my mental health, so I decided to pull over in the next town I see, if there was another town close by. After what seemed like hours of driving, I finally came across a sign, which I took as a miracle, and I continued onto the road that would lead me into a better state, and with that, I took note of the towns name.  
 _Mystic Falls_

 _ **this is all im posting for a few days. i may be inspired to publish faster if i knew peoples opinions...**_


	2. Mystic Falls

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire diaries**

 **Zabrina POV**

Mystic Falls. The forgotten town. The town which was evacuated under "unknown circumstances", and has now become a favorable ghost town for many tourists.  
I guess I missed the memo  
I walk cautiously through the abandoned town, which was considerably damaged. Some buildings were even in smoke. It looked like hell had rained down on earth. There had to be someone here, at least some law enforcement, or even some tourists. There was no way this place was completely uninhabited.  
I wandered into one of the few still standing structures. A bar, called Mystic Grill. Despite all the horrific damage this town has suffered, this bar was surprisingly in perfect condition. Even the tables were evenly polished. Given the state of the bar, I expected other people to be inside, but just like the rest of the town, there was nobody around. I started to feel anxious, and slowly backed out of the bar, without making too much noise. I started to get a horrible feeling about this town, the reason why nobody was here, or even dared to enter.  
There must be a serial killer on the loose.  
I tried to turn around, but was stopped in my tracks by an uninviting smell, this particular odour wasn't the smell of rotten food, or dirty socks  
It was the stench of death.  
I eventually had the bravery to fully turn around, and what I saw, was enough to make me want to puke.  
It was a dead body.  
I could hardly even recognise it as human. The body was mutilated beyond identification. But the most noticeable wound, were the two identical bite marks, which dug deep into the neck of the victim, blood dripping all over the back table he was thrown onto.  
I screamed. And ran right out of the bar, as fast as I could possibly go, which, I admit, isn't too fast. I never looked behind me, I just kept running in the direction of my car, sweet freedom just seconds away...  
"And where do you think your going in such a hurry?"  
The voice stopped me in my tracks. I was terrified. I wouldn't dare turn around. It was the serial killer, he was still here, and he had found me. I'm dead.  
"Already terrified of me? You haven't even seen my face. You don't even know who I am" the voice sneered, his tone dripping with poison. I tried to show as much bravery as I could manage. If I was going to die, I wouldn't die a wimp.  
"I don't need to know the face of the man who obviously has nothing better to do than scare teenagers" I muttered

"your not afraid of me? why? I'm not scary enough?" he questioned

This was when I had finally turned around to face him. he was a young man, maybe in his mid 20's. he had short brown hair, shaved into a buzz cut. he was wearing black jeans and a blue parka. he seemed like an ordinary person, if it wasn't for the blood that covered his shirt and face, I would've considered that thought. even though I knew I wasn't going to survive this encounter, I hoped that the more I insulted him, the quicker my death might be. besides, I'm not one for cowering in fear. he smirked when I faced him. two fangs gleamed from his mouth, which made me shudder. I don't know what freak of nature he was, but I wasn't going to let him make me his next victim

"whatever you are, your not enough to make me tremble. I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive than you are."

His smirk vanished, and his eyebrows raised, I guess I'm the only one of his victims that actually spoke back to him in something other than fear. this reaction of his helped build my confidence. during his brief moment of weakness, I grabbed the nearest weapon, which, to my disappointment, was just a sharp piece of wood. I threw it with all my strength, where it had punctured the killer's leg. he snapped out of his trance, and screamed. and attempted to take the wood out of his leg. I took my opportunity. I ran, unfortunately, I didn't get far. the crazed killer suddenly moved in front of me at inhumane speed, with a look of pure fury. he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and threw me into a store window, the glass smashing around me as I tumbled through. I attempted to get up, despite the broken glass shards piercing into my skin, I didn't give up fighting for survival. it would've been useless efforts, he was just a breath away from me

"I ought a kill you for that little stunt you pulled, not that I was planning anything different, but your death would've been quick, now make sure it will really hurt" he fumed, getting angrier by the second. oh well, I thought. so much for a quick death.

"but I think it would be more interesting if I were the spectator to your death" he chuckled evilly. I was trying to make sense of what he was saying,, but before i could interpret it, he yanked my sore body upright, so that i could see his eyes

"you see that large glass shard in the corner there?" he asked me, making sure our eyes remain in contact with each other, which i found kind of creepy. I looked in the direction he was pointing, finally noticing the sturdy and, quite sharp glass shard. "you are going to take that glass shard, and stab yourself with it, nice and slowly, and aiming for your heart"

he then broke eye contact with me, and gestured me towards the large shard. I stared at him in disbelief, but too afraid to speak. he wants me to do WHAT NOW? he must be crazy if he thinks I'm going to kill myself with that even possible? how messed up is this guy? I then saw his facial expression. like he was waiting for me to do it. he actually thinks I am going to kill myself. like hell I am. my eyes darted towards the broken window. my car was in sight. it was calling me... I had to get to west Virginia, where I would find my bestie, and most importantly, the police. but in order to do that, I had to get past this sick bastard. I decided to trick him, by pretending to stab myself, but stabbing him instead. I tried to remember 12th grade anatomy. I would need to puncture the lung in a certain way that it wont kill him, but it would slow him down enough for me to escape. After all, I'm no killer, and I would rather this phsyco to rot away in prison than die. following my plan through, I slowly walked towards the glass, my shoes crunching through the smaller pieces of glass. i grabbed it, feeling its sharpness, it actually drew blood. the man cringed, my blood obviously causing some discomfort for him. the irony.

"come on now, stop teasing, and do it already, I'm aching for a taste myself" he purred, amused by my shocked reaction. I walked towards him, until I was only meters away from him, and I plunged the glass into his chest. his eyes widened in shock, but not in pain. as if it was only a twig, he pulled the glass out of his chest, showing no internal damage, in fact, the wound healed

ok, now I am really freaked out

"you little bitch" he murmured darkly, grabbing me "your on vervain, aren't you?" he yelled

It was at that point that he bared his fangs and dug into my neck, causing pain to shoot all through my body. he retreated, pulling back almost as fast as he started. his eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets "no vervain" he released me, and started to back away "what kind of demon are you?" he cried, actually sounding fearful. before I could answer, another man sped in front of the killer, and threw him against a car. that was when my mysterious saviour started to question him

"your one of Julian's little vampire minions, aren't you?" the man whimpered "stay away from her, you have enough food outside of Mystic Falls, now be gone, before I kill you, and trust me, today is not the day to get on my bad side" the man released the killer, and he walked away. he then turned towards me, and smirked. before my saviour could react, the evil man came running towards me at superhuman speed, lust written all over his was like the world was in slow motion at that point, energy and rage flowed through me, remembering every bad thing this man has ever done. it was like someone was controlling me, telling me what to do, because all I did was raise my hand at him, and focus all my rage toward him, that he stopped, fell to the ground, and started screaming. his hands were clutched to his temples, and he just screamed in pain. I had no idea what I was doing, but if it was causing him pain, I honestly didn't even care. at that very moment, my saviour, taking his moment of advantage, sped towards him, and ripped out his heart, the man stopped moving. he was dead. my killer was dead.

I felt a sudden rush of relief, then I realised my saviour still had the same super speed as my now dead killer. he turned towards me, and that was when I finally took him in. he was quite handsome, and didn't look much older than me. he had brown hair that was styled messily upwards, and wore a v neck shirt and blue jeans. he stared at me as well, probably wondering how i managed to stun that man with my mind.

"your a witch, aren't you?" he asked, I stared at him in disbelief "say what?"I replied, like it was the stupidest thing anyone has ever asked me, well, also a maniac asking if I can kill myself, of course.

he walked towards me, causing me to slowly back away "easy, don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you" he said calmly. I listened

"What's Your name?" he asked. I replied with honesty, after all, he did just save my life "Zabrina, what about you?"

He smiled, not an evil smirk, but a warm, caring smile, allowing me to feel safer

"My name is Stefan Salvatore. welcome to Mystic Falls, Zabrina"

What do you think guys? what is Zabrina? A witch? or something else...if you want, you can post some ideas on how to further the story, it would make it easier to write


	3. A Turn Of Events

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vampire diaries**

 **Stefan POV**

She was stunning. A picture of beauty. Wild, red hair, cascading down her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes would capture the attention of everyone around her. She could've been a vampire, except, she wasn't. And that is what I couldn't understand.  
One of Julian's maggot vampires was roaming mystic falls, looking for a snack. Julian's vampires were upset with us for killing him. Some of them had attempted to kill Damon and me after doing so, the rest of them fled, spreading out on all corners of the  
world, taking their anger out on innocent people such as Zabrina. I tried to save her, that is, until I realised she could handle herself just fine  
I stared at her in shock as she incapacitated the vampire using that witchy migraine thing. I couldn't believe it. She was a witch. I was suddenly snapped out of my trance, when I realised I was losing my moment of opportunity. I sped over to him and ripped out his heart, and watched his body desiccate. I then realised I just revealed my true nature to her, I tried to keep her calm, and told her my name, in which she replied with hers. Zabrina. The name echoed in my ears. I then gave her a formal welcome to Mystic Falls, although, there really wasn't much to introduce.  
"If you have come for the famous ghost town, I suggest you leave now. You have seen what happens to tourists around here"  
She looked around at her surroundings. She tried to keep a calm face. She then suddenly erupted.

"What the fudge just happened?" She yelled, quivering all over. She was absolutely terrified  
"Do you know anything about the world of the supernatural?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face. This question isn't easy to bring up with strangers, especially if they are clueless about their true power, but I had to know what she was, she had a right to know as well.  
"Only what I know from folklore and stories" she answered as a matter of factly  
I tried to explain the true nature of what I was, and what that man was, and the true reason of the abandonment of mystic falls.  
She stared at me as if I was absolutely mad  
"Have you lost your mind? Vampires? Werewolves? Witches?"

this wasn't turning out well, i thought. i had to explain it in a more delicate manner

"if the supernatural world is only a myth, then how can you explain the events that just occurred? the mans super speed. his ability to compel... or possibly, his fangs?"

she looked dumbfounded. she didn't appear to have an answer for my question, i continued

"and what about what YOU did? not everyone can just cause a magical migraine. you too are supernatural...you cant deny it."

she suddenly snapped back to reality, and glared at me

"I'll tell you what happened. the guy attacking me just suddenly got a headache, and i just happened to be in his warpath at that exact moment. its just a coincidence. but what isn't a coincidence is you suddenly appearing out of nowhere, killing him, and acting all hero like. who are you? why are you following me?

"i told you my name. i am Stefan Salvatore. and i am NO stalker." i muttered, rolling my eyes

"i mean...who are you? stranger with superhuman strength? names don't exactly reveal much about ones personality. and do you seriously expect me to believe this town has been abandoned by vampires? sure, i love twilight, like any normal teenage girl, and as much as i dream of a hot tennage vampire falling in love with me, these things just don't happen in reality. you, my friend, are mentally unwell. you need to go and get yourself checked."

she turned around, and had began to walk away. i panicked. i couldn't just let her go when she is doubting her true nature, besides, she might talk. tell the story of the ghost town mystic falls, and the new attraction...vampires! i could not risk more tourists coming...their lives would be endangered if any more vampires crawled out of the sewers.

so i attempted to stop her

little did i know, how fast i was going.

i vamp-sped in front of her, attempting to reason with her. i was unable to get a word out. she was staring at me, unafraid. When I met her gaze, I felt drawn into her eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like I was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension. she spoke the finest of words, words of silk, and the sweetest honey

"leave me alone. you will let me go to my car, and drive away, you will not move until i have vanished from your sight, do you understand?"

her words made complete sense to me. i have never felt so sure of something that i was of her request. i nodded, still entranced by her majestic eyes. she then broke her gaze with me, and began running towards her car, leaving me alone with my thoughts

 _why couldn't i move? why wasn't i chasing after her? why did i feel like letting her drive away? it made no sense...unless...she compelled me?! how was that possible? i had no idea! but i had to find out_

ever so slightly, i began to fight the compulsion, it was weak, but still did the trick. thankfully, it couldn't hold me for long.

moments later, i fully broke the compulsion, i processed the situation, half dazed after what just occurred. i then remembered who i was looking for. i saw zabrina, in her car, attempting to start up the engine. i sped towards her, throwing her out of her car. i was far beyond common curtosy. i wanted answers, and i wanted them now

"HOW DID YOU COMPEL ME? YOUR A WITCH! EVEN AN ORDINARY VAMPIRE CANT COMPEL ME!" I roared, pinning her against the road

she stared at me, horrified

"forget how i did it, the main question is, how did you resist it? no one can fight it!"

"so its true then? you do know what you are, you were just pulling the innocent act so you could escape last minute!"

her horror suddenly tuned to confusion

"what the hell are you talking about? everything I have told you is true! I just...may have left out a few things" she muttered the last part so quietly it was barely audible. But, due to my vampire hearing, each word was clear as day.

"what do you mean, left out a few things..?"

she rolled her eyes

"its no big deal. I'm just naturally persuasive. sure, its weird that everything I ask for, I get without question. its just natural talent. but you are the first person who has actually resisted it." she said, curiously looking into my eyes

I returned the stare, bewildered at her response.  
"No one should be able to compel me. Only a select few can do that, and they are currently residing in New Orleans." I said, amused at her curiosity

"Compulsion? That's what you call it? You say it as if other people can do it, besides me. Is that true? Are there more people just like me?" She asked

"Well that really just depends on you. I'm not exactly sure what you are. You possess the magic of a witch, yet the compulsion of a vampire, hell, the compulsion of an original, this is what I don't understand. You could very easily be a heretic, but even heretics don't have the ability to compel so powerfully. So you tell me. What are you?" I pressed, hopping to trigger a response

Her eyes bored into mine. _Damn_ , I thought. _I really am getting sick of her doing that. Is she still trying to compel me?_  
"No, I'm not trying to compel you, just trying to figure you out" she answered, gazing into my eyes

My heart skipped a beat, I froze, in disbelief

 _Did she just hear my thoughts_?

"It's kinda hard not to. Your muttering them so loud in your head, it's like you were literally just talking to me without realising it" she replied.

 _Ok this girl is really starting to freak me out, I need to take her to someone who actually knows what the fuck is going on, and I think I know who._  
 _It's not like she will come willingly though, I may have to go to more extreme measures_

I suddenly realised what I just did, as Zabrina's eyes went as wide as golf balls, and alarm bells were ringing inside her head

 _Damn, I forgot she can read my thoughts_

She started to break out into a run, but not before I broke her neck in one swift movement  
She collapsed almost instantly, and I caught her in my arms before she hit the concrete. I started to feel accomplished, until I had realised what I had done

I had snapped her neck. She was human

God, with all this supernatural shit surrounding her, I reacted in a way I would with a normal vampire, I started to feel panicked, until I heard her faint heartbeat

Thank god, she is still alive

Yet somehow, that didn't seem to calm me down as much

I really shouldn't be out doing hero work right now. I mean, matt banned all vampires here, but it doesn't mean I can't help innocents escape the clutches of the bloodthirsty vampires. I thought if I could show Matt I was doing a solid for the town, by protecting those who cannot protect themselves, he may remember all the good parts about me, and how we are still friends

I was snapped back to reality with the limp body twitching in my arms.

 _Wow_. I thought. _She recovers fast_

I should probably get her inside somewhere, before more demons come out of the shadows

All of a sudden, my scar began to throb. I suddenly remembered all of my other life problems

Oh crap, raina's close. I have been so caught up with Zabrina that I forgot that I am supposed to be on the run

I hoisted Zabrina up on my shoulder, and vamp sped to my car, starting the ignition

 _Maybe Valerie can help me_


	4. Three Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vampire diaries**

 **Zabrina POV**

My head was roaring. The familiar headache returning. Not that I can expect anything different, after all, I have been locked in a basement for god knows how long. I have lost track. At first I was counting days, then weeks and months. At this point I lost all hope of being rescued. I haven't seen my captor in a good few days. And it's not like I'm in the best condition either

I was still wearing the same clothes I had been wearing before I was kidnapped, and my captor, Stefan, hasn't exactly been providing the womanly products I require, only delivering food and water. Oh great, so instead of starving to death, I can spend the remainder of my life smelling like a skunk. Id prefer to starve if it means I can get a stick of deodorant

Stefan's companion was a bit more sympathetic towards me. Valerie I think her name was. When Stefan had first brought me here, she was rather shocked, and demanded that I be set free. That was, until, Stefan told her what had happened. She then insisted on testing me, so for months, I was a travelling lab rat. Stefan and Valerie had always been on the move, god knows why. I only seem to remember fragments of memories, which consisted of long car trips, where I was shoved in the trunk, for hours on end. Plane trips weren't any easier. I was locked in a toilet cubicle for the period of the flights, with Stefan and Valerie convincing the other passengers and flight attendants to avoid the stall, and to be ignorant with the fact they were carrying me in chains. Then I was back in hotel rooms, chained to a chair, sometimes receiving a 'blood donation'. I suddenly didn't care if I died. The sweet release of death has to be better than this unending nightmare.

Currently, I was back in the familiar basement where I was locked up the first time, I didn't know where exactly, but I did know it was within mystic falls. I shuddered once remembering that name. all my problems started after entering this cursed town. I wished I was back with my family in Montana. Or at least with my best friend in west Virginia. I wondered if they were looking for me. If only that dooshbag hadn't taken my phone, it would have given me relief to let them know I was at least alive

Consumed in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed my cell door opening

I looked up, surprised to see a face that I hadn't immediately recognized

Somehow, through his raven black hair, piercing blue eyes and his lopsided smirk, this guy wasn't going to set me free.

 **Stefan POV**

I clutch my side, the wound seeping through. I limp towards Damon's coffin, ripping the lid open, to see Damon, alive but desiccated, I hesitate. He wouldn't be happy with me for waking him up 57 years too early, but I didn't have a choice. I needed him. I pulled out a blood bag, positioning the open bag at his lips

"Damon, wake up! I need you! Wake up!"

I continue to force the blood down Damon's throat, but Damon remains desiccated and still, I was starting to get desperate at this point, unable to control my voice

"Damon, wake the hell up!" I scream

Suddenly, Damon's skin turns from gray to pink-ish white, and his eyes snap open just as he gasps for breath and sits up, blood still dripping down his chin. I sigh with relief, but Damon's features, only showed anger

"I told you not to bother me until Elena was awake!"

I sighed, we didn't have time for this

"Well, that's too bad. We got to go." I retorted Damon stared at me, confusion replacing the anger "Why?"

I'm about to answer him, until my vampire hearing picks up the sound of an arrow being launched. acting instinctively, I rotated the coffin, the arrows impaling the wood. Damon suddenly realizes what's going on

"She's back!" he exclaims, fearfully peering from behind the coffin

Just then, two more arrows are shot through the lid, scaring Damon enough to immediately hop out of the coffin and take cover behind a stack of wooden crates as the woman shoots at them, hitting Damon in the knee and causing him to groan in pain. I clutch my chest, the pain returning. damn this scar, I muttered under my breath, Damon's remarks interrupting my thoughts

"I guess she upped her game."

Raina didn't seem to want to give up anytime soon, she kept firing arrows, keeping her aim on me. I quickly ducked where Damon was hiding.

"My scar... opened up this morning. I figured she was back. I didn't realize she was this close." i didn't seem to falter. 'You better get used to it, brother. She's not gonna stop until you're dead.'

I rolled my eyes. I kinda figured that out after spending three years on the run

I managed to stand, groaning in pain while doing so. I grabbed Damon, and we vamp sped away

Once I was sure we were at a reasonable distance from Raina, I decided to tell Damon what I have been doing, including telling him about Zabrina

After catching his breath, he grinned at me "well, i see you couldn't last long without me. life too boring with a supernatural hunter chasing you?"

I glared at him. I didn't have time for his witty remarks, I needed his help with Zabrina. because Valerie and I have absolutely no idea, and its hard to study her and run around the country.

"I didn't wake you so you could liven up my already miserable life, I need your help"

He rolled his eyes "Oh yes, Stefan. I'm sure your life has been absolute hell, running around the world, maybe having a cocktail on the beach, buried in the lips of your female companion. its not like you have been desiccating in a coffin, alone with your psychotic thoughts for years."

I stared at him, shocked "how did you know what i was doing?"

He simply smirked "i didn't. you just confirmed it"

I was about to object, but he shushed me

"besides, you don't need my help. what could i do to stop Raina?"

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing

"I don't need help with Raina. I need help with someone else. you see, when i was hunting down the rest of Julian's maggot vampires, I came across a girl. she was about to be killed by one of them. so I saved her, only for her to use magic to immobilize the vampire."

He raised his eyebrows "so? you rescued a witch. nothing major. although it is good to you strapping on the old hero hair"

I continued, ignoring his comment "that isn't even the weirdest part. She resisted my compulsion, and she then tried to compel ME."

Damon's eyes then widened in shock "WHAT?"

I nodded "and it actually worked, for a period of time, after snapping out of it, I began to question her, and she quite honestly didn't seem to know what she was, and didn't seem to know vampires even existed"

Damon tried to process this "What if she is a heretic? you know, she just had unrealized siphoning powers, died and came back to life, still oblivious to who she is? it makes sense"

I shook my head "Valerie spent three years studying her. She said she definitely isn't a siphoner, and after studying her blood, its not vampire blood, the blood that pumps through her veins is human".

Damon stared at me "so, you have kept this girl captive for three years, dragging her all over the world...based on weird behavior?"

My fury started to rise "well its not like i could just let her go! look, will you help me?" I pleaded

Damon was deep in thought

"I could check her out. i might be able to get her to talk. after all, no girl can resist my charms" he said smugly

I rolled my eyes

"besides, why didn't you just call Klaus? if anyone could help us identify an unknown supernatural species, it would be him" he pointed out

I sighed "it's not that simple. he is off the grid. no-one has seen him in years"

Damon stared at me "that doesn't sound like Klaus, he is either dead, or in hiding. he has probably been marked with Raina herself"

"Maybe"

Damon and I have reached a state of uncomfortable silence, Damon was the first to speak

"Look, i will pay this girl a visit. who knows? maybe she could help us defeat Raina"

I stared at him "its not like she is a Greek God. Raina is unstoppable"

He only glanced at me, as we approached the boarding house "We'll see about that"

I opened the door to the Boarding House, careful not to make too much noise, after all, Matt had banned us from coming back. Damon followed me down to the cellar, staring at his surroundings on the way. he obviously missed this place.

I then stood outside of Zabrina's cell "well, here you go, work your magic. im gonna go see Valerie about getting this scar removed" I muttered, leaving Damon to deal with her.

 **Damon POV**

I watched Stefan make his way up the cellar stairs, smirking. He really must have changed if he is leaving me alone with a magic sensitive human. I then turned towards the door, hesitantly opening it, examining the miracle of nature

I stopped. she was beautiful. she filled a void in my heart that has been there since losing Elena. I shook that feeling away, and stared at her. She had a nice physique. Tall and slim. Her pale skin contrasted against her fiery red hair. Her clothes looked like they needed changing, most of them ripped and covered in blood and dirt.

She suddenly lifted her head, staring at me with big green eyes. Her face changing from surprise to fear. I suddenly felt a surge of anger towards my brother. has he really been keeping this fragile little thing captive for three years? judging by her condition it didn't look like she had been taken that well care of.

Damn, its going to be hard to get answers out her, she isn't going to be that cooperative after the way she has been treated

I lean against the cell door, looking into her eyes, smiling.

And all I saw was fear.

 **Hey guys! again, I apologize. I will try and get more on top of this story. next chapter being posted next week. promise!**


	5. Author Note

**Hey Readers**

 **If anyone has questions with this story, just know it was set straight after Damon chose to lay in a coffin for 60 years. I actually started writing this story after that episode came out, but i hadn't updated it in a while. this story was originally on Wattpad, but thought I should share it here as well.**

 **If anyone has any questions, or ideas on the direction of the story, or how to make it better, feel free to PM me or review**

 **if u arn't interested in the story, due to it starting ages ago, just know. i really just wanted to work this character into the story. don't worry, I will take the story in a different direction, saving some characters from certain death.**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Hidden Potential

Zabrina POV

Two Years later...

"Are you sure your up for a rematch?"

Bonnie smirked at me "I don't go down easy, even if you have beaten me every single time"

I grinned "then let's see what you got"

Bonnie began mumbling in her gibberish witch language. I rolled my eyes. She isn't going to beat me with ancestral magic

I could feel blood coming out from my nose. I sighed. She has been trying to take me down with that same spell for years, it didn't work then, and it wasn't going to work now.

I approached a nearby tree and placed my hand on it. I took a deep breath. Pretty soon, I could feel the magic from the tree flowing threw me, as I targeted bonnie, then unleashed the power.

Bonnie stopped and stared at the ball of magic that was racing towards her, she tried to stop it, but was too late, as the magic ball hit her in the face, knocking her over. I stood above her, beaming proudly.

"Elemental magic beats ancestral every time"

Bonnie POV

I glared at Zabrina. It pisses me off that she is more talented with magic than I am, considering how long I have been practicing.

Zabrina's mysterious connection to the elements was intriguing. She absorbs power from the environment in order to attack her enemies. Besides this, Damon and I couldn't, for the life of us, figure out what she may be. We have tried everything. Vervain tests, blood tests, compulsion tests, etc, etc. It doesn't help that Stefan seems to have made a clever disappearing act, leaving us on our own to deal with this mess.

Zabrina grinned, offering me a helping hand. I rolled my eyes, and took it, dusting myself off

"Don't get too cocky, you got lucky, how about to tomorrow...Best 36 out of 72" I retorted

She laughed. Over time, Zabrina and I have gotten to be quite close. It's been a while since I could hang out with a friend without a supernatural crisis looming nearby.

Later on in the evening, Zabrina and I went to do our favourite night time activity...Elemental magic with water. We approached the deep blue pond located in the backyard of the Salvatore Boarding House. She knelt down, and lowered her hand in the water, closing her eyes. Soon enough, the water begins to glow, illuminated through the night sky. Watching the pond light up brings me hope, hope for a better future, and hope that someday, I could see Elena again...

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't honestly believe Damon chose me compared the the love of his life, but I will always cherish that decision, ensuring I live each day with purpose. Zabrina and I make our way to the Salvatore living room, plopping down on one of the couches, contemplating the future.

Damon emerges from upstairs, making his way towards the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a whisky.

"Learnt any new parlour tricks today?" Damon asked, seating himself from the couch across, where Caroline was already seated.

Caroline hasn't been the same lately, she seems lost in her thoughts, and she always seems anxious or worried, I have tried to talk to her, but she doesn't seem to want to budge, so I let it slide.

Zabrina responded to Damon's question "No, just more of the usual, playing around with the elements, whooping Bonnies ass in magic for the hundredth time..."

I elbowed her, causing her to giggle "she did not. As I said to her, she got lucky" I replied

Damon examined Zabrina "well, as much as I would like to continue this nauseating conversation, we really should get back to the topic of Zabrina"

I rolled my eyes "there is nothing to discuss, she is just a witch with vampiric traits, nothing to it"

Damon thought about this "you know who would really know about aincent supernatural species? One of the most aincent vampires on earth"

My breathing stopped as I realised what he meant "you don't mean..."

Damon's eyes glinted "we need klaus"

Caroline snapped into reality the second klaus' name was mentioned. She looked so nervous, I grew suspicious

Damon continued "look, we go to New Orleans, we get advice, and we come right back, easy as"

"Your wasting your time, your not going to find him"

Damon, Zabrina and I both jumped at Caroline's words, shocked as she finally manages to speak

"What do you mean, we won't find him? What are you hiding from us Caroline?" I questioned

She sighed "look, two years ago, I visited New Orleans as a means of finding klaus and asking for his help, but a waitress told me that he disappeared three years beforehand. I have been wracked with guilt since. Klaus could've been in trouble, yet I did nothing.." Caroline had tears streaming down her eyes, as we hung onto her every word

Damon was the first to speak "well, I say good riddance, now onto plan B..."

I glared at Damon "wow, your concern is real, Damon. Really, have you no heart?"

He rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his Whisky "it's not like klaus and I are high school besties...if he has disappeared, he has probably compelled the town to forget about him so his family can take one of their famous getaways, hopefully they won't come here for refuge"

During our heated argument, we barely heard the knocking on the door. Zabrina gets up and makes her way to the door. Once she opens it, we were all shocked to see who was there...

It was a human girl. She was shrivelled up, bloodied, and injured. She was traumatised. We were unsure what to do or say, until she spoke.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled, the prophecy has been fulfilled"

We all glanced at each other, wondering what the hell was going on. Zabrina helped the girl inside, seating her at one of the luxurious chairs situated in the lounge room

"Hi there crazy pants, what's your name?" Damon askes

Her eyes darted around the room frantically, attempting to make sense of her surroundings.

"Drink deep but beware

What you broke is past repair

All your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever

And now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever

Three yet remain, two already crossed

Yet in one year's time, you'll all be lost

As your family is undone

You will seed the beast that is to come"

We all were speechless. We didn't know what to make of what she said, although there were a few words that stood out from her speech

"Always and forever...are you talking about the original family?" I asked

She didn't seem to hear me

"The prophecy has been fufilled, the family has fallen, the old ones are no more.."

Suddenly, she seemed to be making more sense

Damon on the other hand, was growing impatient "I have had enough of this nonsense he muttered, looking deep into the girls eyes.

"You are going to calm down, and explain yourself properly, without the crazy talk" he compelled

We all looked onto her, waiting for the results

The girl blinked her eyes, and stared at us with gratitude "thank you" she said

We all sighed a deep breath of relief, Damon started to question her "well, now that the craziness is behind us, please tell us who the hell you are"

She took a deep breath "My name is Claire. I was a close family friend of the Mikealsons"

We all stared at her "ok, now tell us what you meant by all that prophecy nonsense" Zabrina replied

Claire snorted "it's hardly nonsense. But anyway, five years ago, the Mikealson family was prophesied to fall, one by one, until they were all gone. Over time, they began to die, until there was nothing left"

Everyone but Zabrina were stunned, to shocked to speak.

"But NOTHING can destroy that blasted family. We have tried many times. The best we got was staking Finn and kol." Damon retorted

Claire glared at Damon

"So YOUR the bastard who killed Finn and kol. I don't even know why the Mikealsons would even send me to you."

Damon rolled his eyes "ok, rewind. I was merely an accomplice. Besides. Those two big bad vamps were destroyed by two human teenagers putting their Xbox brains to the test. I'm not even sure why you care. Your obviously nothing but a blood bag to them"

Claire growled, and launched herself at Damon. To shocked to react, she was able to pin him down. Damon attempted to fight back, but Claire was too quick, and snapped his neck without blinking. Damon's body fell limp on the floor, and the whole room fell to a pin drop silence.

Claire got up and brushed herself off, glaring at the mystic falls gang.

"I'm not a blood bag. And next person who calls me that gets a stake through their heart. Are we clear?"

Afraid of what she might do next, everyone in the room nodded vigorously. Satisfied, Claire settled into one of the salvatores luxurious couches.

"Anyway, I need your help, and so does klaus. That's why he sent me here, your the only people he can turn to who he trusts"

Caroline stood up

"Wait, so klaus is still alive?" She exclaimed

Everyone in the room stared at her, so she sat back down, obviously embarrassed at the outburst

Claire sighed. "Yes, klaus is alive. But just barely. And if any of you give a damn about your sire dying, then I suggest you come with me to help free him, unless you want to suffer a horrible and painful death."

Everyone in the room seemed frozen in their seats. I was the first to answer

" we can't go anywhere. We have enough problems of our own stopping a mystical vampire huntress who wants us all dead. And we are trying to sort out what supernatural species Zabrina is so she can help end this."

Claire raised her eyebrow "it's honestly not rocket science, when you live with originals, you pick up on a few noticeable traits of a different array of supernatural creatures. Besides, I can sense her. I may be human, but I have an ability to read people. Their minds, their souls, and their futures. And I will be happy to be a bit more informative, if you willingly follow me to New Orleans."

We all glanced at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"We will go, to save our sire. But we cannot stay for long. We do have our own crisis to deal with" I answered

Claire grinned, making her way over to the door.

"Well then, to New Orleans we go"

At that moment, Damon stirred, as he began to come to. He sluggishly leaned up, staring groggily at the occupants in the room

"So what did I miss?"

Hey dedicated readers! First, I would just like to apologise for taking over six months to update. I only recently finished the HSC, so I now have a lot of free time on my hands ?

Also, if your not a fan of the originals, or don't tend to watch it, the next few chapters arnt for you. We will get back to vampire diaries, I just don't have the time or energy to catch up to an entire season.

Zabrina's powers will be further explained in next chapter

I will release the next chapter within a week (and I'm not stringing you along this time)


End file.
